


Messy Kisses make Gillycakes Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gift fic I thought up for my RP Partner (she's Prussia). Basically, Prussia, Denmark, England and Germany are on a really cramped and bumpy train journey, and kissing insues. Originally posted on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Kisses make Gillycakes Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gillybaby~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gillybaby%7E).



Well this was awkward.

 I was sandwiched between Denmark and my brother Germany, who had been forced to squash England into the metal wall of the train next to him. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?

I looked up at Mathias, he was about a head and a half taller than me, which was weird considering that Denmark (the country) was so small.

"How are you holding up, Kanin?" he asked, leaning more heavily against my side as we hit a bumpy part of the old track. I heard Arthur yelp and Luddy’s garbled apologies.

"Eh, I’m OK," I mutter. It had been a while since I’d properly talked to Mathias, almost 100 years, actually. Apparently he’d been spending a lot of time with England lately…

We hit another bump, and I notice Arthur and Luddy bump foreheads, then shoot back, somehow, and clutch their heads in pain.

"Well, that’s good," Mathias says sincerely, smiling. I never noticed how white his teeth were…

And suddenly we were kissing.

The bumpiness of the train ride made the kiss sloppy, our teeth crashed together and every now and again my or his tounge would stray to my or his cheek, but that didn’t matter.

I burried my hands in his thick, spiky hair and he wrapped his strong arms tight around my waist. He tasted nice. Like cold beer on a hot day. I didn’t even have to turn around to know that Luddy was blushing furiously, and England was smirking like the smug twat he was.

But I didn’t paticuarly care, I had a big, strong Dane now. What else could I need?


End file.
